Justin Gabriel
Paul Lloyd, Jr. (born March 3, 1981), is a second-generation South African professional wrestler currently working for WWE where he appears on their Raw brand under the ring name Justin Gabriel. Lloyd first began competing in the United Kingdom and South Africa wrestling for World Wrestling Professionals (WWP) from 2000 to 2008, where he became the inaugural WWP World Cruiserweight Championship. In 2008, Lloyd signed a three-year developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment, and was assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), WWE's developmental territory, where he won the FCW Tag Team Championship with Kris Logan, and the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship which he held for nearly six months before dropping it to Alex Riley. After this Gabriel would request some time off which the WWE granted as he would end up going back to South Africa for personal reasons as well as to spend time with his friends and family. After a near three year hiatus Gabriel returned to the company in March 2013, and when he did he received a push and started a feud with Briley Pierce on who was better, the two men would end up having a series of matches where Gabriel ended up coming out on top and shortly afterwards Pierce was released from his contract thus ending their feud. After the feud with Pierce ended, Gabriel set his sights on the WWE United States Championship and became the #1 Contender for the title defeating both Jake Anderson and Jack Swagger on an episode of Smackdown. On June 2, 2013 Gabriel captured the WWE United States Championship – his first title with the company; at the Extreme Rules PPV defeating Adam Cole. Gabriel has since moved into a feud with Jake Anderson over the United States Championship and stemming from the #1 Contenders match where Anderson believes Gabriel got lucky against him and that he doesn't deserve to be the United States Champion due to him being from South Africa and not from the United States, believing he's not someone who should be representing both the company and the country as it's champion. Their feud came to an end at SummerSlam 2013. In November 2013, Justin Gabriel was moved over to the RAW brand. Professional wrestling career Early career Lloyd made his professional wrestling debut at the age of 16 and was originally trained by his father Paul Lloyd, Sr., a promoter and wrestler in South Africa who also went by the ring name "The Pink Panther". His grandfather was a professional boxer and amateur wrestler. Lloyd grew up watching his father wrestle and in the early part of his training he used to practice in the backyard of his home, in which two rings were positioned. Lloyd went by the ring name PJ Black. He formed a regular tag team with Ray Leppan (who went by the name Presley Jackson, now known as Leo Kruger in FCW) called Pure Juice. During Lloyd's final year in high school, his father died, and a year later, he moved to the United Kingdom for five years. United Kingdom and South Africa (2000–2008) Lloyd spent five years in the United Kingdom, where he trained with the FWA Academy as well as acquiring diplomas in Graphic Web Design, Personal Training, Sports Nutrition and Body Massage. He was trained by Alex Shane and Mark Sloan. In 2003 he made his FWA debut. He also made an appearance in International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom. In 2006, he returned to South Africa and wrestled for World Wrestling Professionals (WWP), which is nationally televised on SABC 2 in South Africa and Colours TV in India with the shows WWP Thunderstrike and 100% De Dhana Dhan, respectively. His most notable feuds during his tenure in WWP were against Tornado, Dameon Duke, Mikey Whiplash and Joe E. Legend. On November 1, 2007, Black became the promotion's inaugural World Cruiserweight Champion, by defeating The Playa in a match to determine the inaugural champion. After holding the championship for 13 days, he lost it to The Lizard on November 14. He then declared his intentions to compete in WWP's heavyweight division. Lloyd challenged unsuccessfully for the WWP World Heavyweight Championship against Joe E Legend on a WWP Thunderstrike episode that aired on January 10, 2009. During the match he suffered minor burns to the face after a fireball spot did not go as originally planned and he had to be treated at a local hospital. His final match in South Africa took place on November 8, 2008 at WWP's bi-annual Carnival City Casino show, where he was defeated by Terri Middoux in front of a record attendance. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2008–present) Florida Championship Wrestling (2008–2010) In 2008, Lloyd signed a three-year developmental deal with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), becoming the first South African person to do so. He was assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), WWE's developmental territory, where he made his debut under his real name on February 5, in a loss to Kaval. His first win in FCW came the following week, when he teamed with Caylen Croft and Trent Barreta to defeat Tyler Reks, Johnny Curtis, and DJ Gabriel in a six-man tag team match. The following month, he changed his ring name to 'Justin Angel'. He went on to wrestle against DH Smith, Barreta, Yoshitatsu, and Lance Hoyt over the next few months. In June, he formed a tag team with Kris Logan, with the pair defeating DJ Gabriel and Vic Adams in their debut match as a team. They quickly began to feud with The Dude Busters of Barreta and Croft, losing to them in several championship matches over the next month. At the July 23, 2009 tapings of FCW's television show, Angel and Logan defeated Barreta and Croft to become the Florida Tag Team Champions. They lost the championship on the same night to The Rotundos (Bo and Duke). Following the loss of the championship, Angel and Logan dissolved as a tag team, with Angel returning to singles competition. He went on a winning streak throughout August, defeating Alex Riley, Vance Archer, and Sheamus. Angel won the Florida Heavyweight Championship from Heath Slater in a two out of three falls match at the September 24, 2009 television tapings. He successfully defended the championship against Drew McIntyre, Eric Escobar, Slater, and Curt Hawkins throughout late 2009. In February 2010, he changed his ring name to 'Justin Gabriel'. Further successful championship defenses occurred in early 2010, against competitors including Hawkins, Barreta, and Kaval. After a near six-month reign, Gabriel lost the championship at the March 18 television tapings, when Alex Riley won a three-way match, which also included Wade Barrett. Gabriel lost a rematch to Riley on March 31 and again on May 20. In May, he started a feud with fellow South African Leo Kruger over who was the better wrestler. On June 10, Gabriel beat Kruger, but Kruger reversed the result in a rematch at the July 1 television tapings, which was Gabriel's final appearance in FCW, as he took a break from the company due to personal reasons. Return to the WWE and feud with Briley Pierce (2013) Justin Gabriel made a surprise return to the WWE on March 8, making his debut on the SmackDown brand in a backstage segment with Briley Pierce, igniting a feud between the two as Pierce was insulted by Gabriel confusing him with his real-life brother, Dolph Ziggler. Later that night, Justin Gabriel had a successful return to the company, defeating Pinkie Sanchez, advancing in the Wrestlemania Gold Rush tournament for the United States Championship. The next week, Gabriel and Abyss would lose a tag team match to Jon Moxley and the World Heavyweight Champion Sterling James Keenan. Gabriel's feud with Briley Pierce would continue, with Gabriel purposely making comparisons between Pierce and Ziggler. On the March 22 edition of SmackDown, Justin Gabriel defeated Adam Cole with the Full Moon. The following week, Justin Gabriel and Briley Pierce continued their feud in an in-ring promo, ending in Pierce sneak attacking Gabriel from behind. Due to this attack, Gabriel lost his match later that night to Vampiro, therefore failing to advance any further in the Wrestlemania Gold Rush tournament. Pierce would assault Gabriel the following week backstage, in an attempt to show that he is a better competitor than Gabriel. Despite being adviced by the medics not to compete, Gabriel went on to team with Brad Maddox in the Main Event of SmackDown, competing against the team of Wade Barrett and Jon Moxley, with Moxley picking up the victory over Maddox. On April 12, Gabriel beat Pierce in their first and only match of their feud, hitting him with a Full Moon to qualify for the Money in the Bank Ladder match at Wrestlemania. The Money in the Bank match was later won by RAW's Shawn Michaels. In this match, Gabriel injured his arm in a high risk spot, but opted to work through the injury. On the first SmackDown after Wrestlemania, Gabriel defeated Billy Cassidy with a springboard variation of the Werewolf Curse. He would also continue his feud with Pierce that same night, challenging him to a fight - which Pierce turned down. The next week, Gabriel was once again attacked from behind by Pierce, but Pierce soon fled when Gabriel began to fight back. Later that night, Gabriel defeated Jack Swagger and Jake Anderson in a triple threat to determine the number one contender for Adam Cole's United States Champion by pinning Anderson. Justin Gabriel was absent on the following SmackDown, as his feud with Pierce came to an abrupt end when Pierce was released from the company. United States Champion; feud with Jake Anderson (June 2013–August 2013) At the 2013 Extreme Rules event, Gabriel defeated Adam Cole in a ladder match to win the United States Championship. Jake Anderson appeared on commentary for the match, and interfered to take out Cole. This allowed Gabriel to hit Cole with the Full Moon, before climbing the ladder and winning the championship. On the June 15 edition of SmackDown, Justin Gabriel started on on-screen friendship with new SmackDown Diva, Kaitlyn, who is, in fact, his real-life friend. Later that night, Gabriel had his championship celebration interrupted by Jake Anderson, who claimed that Gabriel's victory at Extreme Rules was solely down to him, and that he deserves to be champion, not Gabriel. Before the two could brawl, Anderson left the ring. But as soon as Gabriel's back was turned, Anderson attacked Gabriel from behind with the Killing Joke. It was announced on WWE.com the next day that Gabriel would defend his championship against Anderson at the Invasion pay-per-view event. After a segment with Kaitlyn motivating Gabriel, Gabriel successfully defended his championship against Anderson, defeating him with the Full Moon. Justin Gabriel would then continue his winning streak, teaming with Anderson the following week on SmackDown to defeat Brad Maddox and Chris Jericho. The streak continued the next week, defeating the World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns, in a non-title singles match. The following week, Gabriel defeated Wade Barrett in a Bareknuckle fight. The same night, Justin Gabriel met with Jake Anderson's real-life wife, WWE Diva, Kelly Kelly, and discussed putting their past behind them. This angered Jake, who tried to cause a fight with Gabriel then, only to be stopped by Kelly. On the August 10 edition of SmackDown, Gabriel competed in a Strange Bedfollows match - the second since starting his feud with Anderson - teaming with Kelly Kelly, whilst Anderson teamed with Gabriel's close friend, Kaitlyn. Gabriel and Kelly won the match. The following week, Gabriel and Anderson competed in separate "Pick Your Poison" matches, which saw each man pick the stipulation for the others match. Anderson was forced to take on Bobby Roode in a tables match, which Anderson won, and Gabriel also defeated his opponent, Dolph Ziggler, in a chairs match. Following Gabriel's match, Anderson attempted a sneak attack on Gabriel, which resulted in a brawl. Gabriel eventually got the upper hand and attempted to dive on Anderson from the top of a ladder and through the announcers table, before Anderson fled ringside. Justin Gabriel then challenged him to a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match for the United States Championship at SummerSlam, to which Anderson accepted. At SummerSlam 2013, Gabriel's first appearance was backstage, when hopeful-challenger for the US title, Kenny King, spoke about winning the open gauntlet match and going on to take the championship from Gabriel. King was unsuccessful in winning the gauntlet. The TLC match took place towards the end of the night, and ended with both men on the ladder, reaching for the title. However, Anderson was prepared for this and pulled a set of brass knuckles from his ring gear and used them to punch Gabriel off of the ladder and through a table below. Anderson then unhooked the championship, winning the match and the United States title, and ending Justin Gabriel's 84 day reign and 9 match winning streak. Rise to Upper-Midcard (September 2013 - November 2013) On the next edition of SmackDown, Justin Gabriel continued his feud with Kenny King, inadvertantly humiliating him in a backstage segment when Kaitlyn referred to Gabriel as a "real man", as opposed to Kenny King. Later in the night, Gabriel defeated King with the'' Full Moon, ending the feud between them, as King didn't make another appearance within the company, later being released from his contract. The following week, Justin Gabriel and Kaitlyn teamed up for the first time as ''Team K8Wolf, competing in the Deuces Wild Tag Team Tournament. Gabriel and Kaitlyn successfully defeated the team of Johnny Gargano and Danielle Moinet to advance into round two of the tournament, when Gabriel pinned Gargano with the Full Moon. On the September 28 edition of SmackDown, Team K8Wolf defeated Randy Orton and Trish Stratus, when Gabriel pinned Orton with the Werewolf Curse. Gabriel and Kaitlyn advanced into the finals of the Deuces Wild Tag Team Tournament. On the October 5 edition of SmackDown, Gabriel competed in a triple threat match against Chuck Taylor and Michael Noventa to determine the number one contender for Sterling James Keenan's World Heavyweight Championship, which Noventa won. Gabriel was not scheduled to compete on the Judgement Day pay-per-view event. Despite this, he still made an appearance in a backstage interview with Renee Young. Gabriel revealed that he wanted Sterling James Keenan to retain the World Heavyweight Championship, but made it clear that whoever is the champion, he wants it. On the next edition of SmackDown, Justin Gabriel defeated the new World Heavyweight Champion, Michael Noventa, in singles action with a Springboard Moonsault. The following week, however, Gabriel competed in a triple threat match against Dolph Ziggler and Jake Anderson. He lost the match when Ziggler pinned Anderson with a roll up. Two weeks later, Justin Gabriel would compete in his last match on the SmackDown brand, in a losing effort to Tyler Chandler. RAW Brand (November 2013 - Present) On November 12 2013, WWE.Com confirmed that Justin Gabriel had been transferred to the RAW brand. His debut match for RAW would be at the Survivor Series pay-per-view, competing in a 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series Match, in which Team RAW were victorious, with Gabriel being one of the survivors. Gabriel made his debut on RAW the December 2 edition, competing in a six-man tag team match, alongside Adam Cole and former rival Jake Anderson, in a losing effort to Ciaran O'Donnell, Daniel Bryan and Edge. The following week, Gabriel defeated Bryan in singles action by disqualification, when Bryan refused to release the No Lock once Gabriel had reached the ropes. The following week, Gabriel lost against O'Donnell in a ladder match, where the winner would be granted immediate entry into the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber match at New Year's Revolution (2014) Despite losing the match to O'Donnell, Gabriel still competed in the Elimination Chamber match, eliminating Edge with a 450 Splash early on, before eventually being eliminated by Shane Helms. Matt Hardy went on to win the Elimination Chamber match. On the first RAW of 2014, Justin Gabriel defeated Randy Orton with a 450 Splash. The following week, Gabriel defeated the Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy in a non-title match with the 450 Splash. However, his winning streak was cut short the next week, when Chris Sabin won the RAW Royal Rumble match. The following week, Gabriel came up short in tag team action against O'Donnell and Christian, when O'Donnell pinned Gabriel's partner, John Cena. At the 2014 Royal Rumble event, Gabriel entered the match but was eliminated within seconds. It was later revealed by Gabriel himself that he suffered a torn knee meniscus whilst practicing a spot for the Rumble and was estimated to require a 6-12 month hiatus to recover. Modelling career Lloyd has competed in numerous modeling contests as well. He placed first in the Male Fitness Model Search held by FAME SA, sixth in the 2008 Mr Body Classic contest held by Mr & Ms Body Beautiful SA, eighth in the 2007 Men's Model Search held by Mr & Ms Fitness SA, and reached the top five in the Mr Physique Division in the 2008 Men's Model Search. Personal Life From 2009 to 2011, Lloyd was in a relationship with WWE Diva, Kelly Kelly (Barbie Blank). Their relationship ended when Blank began dating professional hockey player Sheldon Souray whilst still in a relationship with Lloyd. When Lloyd returned to the WWE, he began dating WWE Diva, Tenille Williams (Tenille Dashwood), but just one week later, Dashwood ended the relationship when she took a break from the company and temporarily moved back to her home country, Australia. It is believed that another WWE Diva, Candice Michelle, sabotaged the relationship between Lloyd and Dashwood, as Lloyd and Dashwood have both commented on disliking Michelle in separate interviews. In late February 2014, WWE Diva Eva Marie revealed in her in-character gossip column that Lloyd and Angelina Love (Lauren Williams) were in a secret relationship with each other, and had been since the beginning of January. It was later revealed that this wasn't an in-character story, but instead, the truth. The two were confirmed to be dating on March 31 2014. Lloyd is close friends with fellow WWE Superstars Heath Slater, Wade Barrett, Daniel Bryan, Matt Hardy, Ashley Massaro and Jake Anderson. In wrestling Finishing moves *''Full Moon'' (450° splash), sometimes while springboarding *''Werewolf Curse'' (Tornado DDT), sometimes a running, diving or springboard version Signature moves *Corkscrew plancha *Discus forearm smash *Hurricanrana *Inverted facelock elbow drop *Koji clutch *Monkey flip *Moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an inverted DDT *Multiple kick variations **Drop, sometimes while sliding to the outside, while springboarding, or off the turnbuckle **Enzuigiri **Jumping back **Legsweep **Spin **Spinning heel *Running crossbody or forearm smash to a cornered opponent *Russian legsweep *Slingshot senton *Spin-out powerbomb *Springboard into either a crossbody or a moonsault *STO *Suicide dive *Suicide senton bomb *Sunset flip powerbomb Nicknames *"The Poster Boy" *'"The South African Sensation"' *"The Cape Town Werewolf" *'"The Daredevil"' *'"The Cape Town Darewolf"' Entrance themes *"Take It To The Line" by Downstait (EGW) (Febuary 25, 2008–August 5, 2010) *"The Rising" by Jan Cyrka and Tony Bricheno (March 8, 2013–July 20, 2013) *'"Fear Nothing"' by CFO$ (July 27, 2013–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Kris Logan *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #61 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE United States Championship (1 time)